Secret
by Alysha
Summary: Title may change. Response to a challenge. CHAllagne at bootom of chapter one if you wanna read it.


A Ok. If I don't get enough feedback, I won't continue. Tell people about this story. And a word is fine. Good, awesome, I don't care. I just wanna know people are reading.  
  
This is in response to a challenge. It is posted at the bottom if you want to be spoiled. You proably don't.  
  
Dedications: To Melly, thanks girl, I'll always type fic over studying, unless it's civics. Krystal, here ya go, another one of my fics. Don't tell Dudley, cause there is no romance like the other one. Carla, thanks for telling me I can write even though we all know it's not true.  
  
Disclaimer: I own noone and no place and… basically I own jack. I wouldn't sue. You'll get nothing. Unless you want my brother.  
  
  
  
Angel finished up singing Lady Marmalade with Gunn, and Wesely, when Lorne walked out of the back of Caritas. Connor was sitting at a table laughing.  
  
"Angel, my man," Lorne said, giving Connor a hug.  
  
"Lorne, what do you want?" Angel asked taking Connor. "It's almost his bedtime."  
  
"Got an address for ya." Lorne said putting a glass of juice in front of Connor.  
  
"For what, when, who, and why do you have an address?" Angel asked.  
  
"Can't tell you nothing but give you the address. But from what I know you really wanna check this out." Seeing the look on Angle's face, he quickly continued, " I'll watch the boo." Seeing another look on Angel's face he comminuted. " Angel you have to do this. You'll stake yourself if you don't."  
  
"Fine. Address please." Angel said, his curiosity getting the better of him. River High  
  
Mental Hospital, room 119. I'm going now. Connor, behave ok?"  
  
"OK." Four-year-old Connor said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~pretty huh?*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Hospital  
  
Hank Summers sat by his only daughter's bed, watching as his granddaughter tried to get her mom to come around. It was a daily rotinue. After work he'd pick up Emma and bring her by to see Buffy, but Buffy never showed any response. She just stared. The doctors said it was catatonia. Sometimes a person becomes catatonic after a huge tragedy or shock. Dawn and Willow's deaths must have sent her over the edge. He remembered Tara confiding in him. Tara was the only Sunnydale person he had contact with. Xander and Anya had moved to Oregon, and Giles was in England. Tara usually came Thursday nights after she go off of work.  
  
Looking at the clock, Hank noted the time. 7:00. "Em, fifteen minutes, then we gotta go. Tara should be getting here."  
  
Emma looked at him and pouted, looking so much like her mother. "Don't wanna."  
  
"Em, we got to." Hank said, his heart practically breaking.  
  
"No!" Emma whined. "Want mama."  
  
A knock at the door alerted them that someone was at the door.  
  
"Ara, Ara, Ara." Emma yelped running to the witch. Tara picked her up.  
  
"How ya doing, little one?" Tara asked.  
  
"Ok." Emma said. "But mama won't wake up and drandpa said it's time to go"  
  
"Tell you what. Let's go get something to drink and give grandpa sometime with your mom, and tomorrow I'll bring you here instead of daycare." Tara said.  
  
Emma looked thoughtful. "Ok" she said going over to give Buffy a kiss.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_pretty huh?_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Ara, will momma ever wake up?" Emma asked.  
  
Tara sighed, looking around the lobby they were sitting in. Emma was barely three years old and already asking the big questions. "I don't know, little one." She replied.  
  
"Where's daddy?" Emma asked.  
  
Tara sighed again. Looking up she saw a familiar man enter the lobby.  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"He died." Tara replied.  
  
"Oh." Emma said as hank joined them.  
  
Suddenly Tara realized who the man was. It was Angel. The man in some of Willow's pictures. The one who Buffy had loved. "I'll catch up with y'all later. I wanna see a friend who works here."  
  
Hank just nodded, picking up Emma he left. Walking to the desk, Tara's suspensions were confirmed. Leaving a message with the nurse having her tell Angel to come back in the morning she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~boring huh?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel walked down the hall, looking at the room numbers. He almost choked when he realized what room number he was to enter; it was the same numbers of the fateful night six years before. When he lost his soul. The night he hurt his soulmates soul.  
  
'Stop brooding' he thought, coming to a stop outside the door. Opening the door he gasped. The figure on the bed was turned away from him, but he's know that blonde hair from anywhere. "Buffy" he said, going into the room.  
  
Looking her over he realized she was catatonic. It was obvious. He hair just hung there and her clothes were so far away from her body. She looked so tiny and frail. He took her in his arms and hugged her. When she didn't respond he began shaking her. A doctor walking by shook his head. This poor girl was so far gone.  
  
"Sir, please don't" the doctor said.  
  
"But, but…" Angel said. " I gotta do something."  
  
"Sir, we've tried. She's got to come out of it on her own."  
  
Staying another hour, Angel left to go get Connor. He'd get Buffy out. A Slayer permanently sleeping was not good. Leaving a nurse stopped him and told him to come back in the morning to pick her up.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked puzzle she knew.  
  
He left and headed to the jail for a quick visit with Faith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ boring huh?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Jail  
  
"Hey, Angel." Faith said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Buffy is in RHMHH." Angel said.  
  
"The mental health hospital?" Faith asked. Angel nodded. "What's she doing there?"  
  
"Dunno, she's catatonic." Angel replied.  
  
"So, why's that bring you here?" Faith asked. "I mean I'm glad you told me, but I know that's not the only reason you came."  
  
"They're realizing her to me tomorrow, and I wanted you to know I won't be able to visit as often."  
  
"You just get her better. A comatose Slayer is a targeted Slayer.  
  
Angel left on that note.  
  
  
  
Ok. Hope this isn't short should have more tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenge by Alyssa C., January 8, 2001  
  
Angel receives an address and a room for LA's mental hospital from Lorne after he sings at Caritas. When Angel gets there, he finds out that the patient he needs to find is none other than Buffy Summers. Buffy isn't exactly normal, she has been in sort of a catatonic state since Dawn and Willow's deaths. She was admitted into the hospital by her father, Hank Summers, after he received word that she was "ill" in Sunnydale.  
  
Angel, who hasn't spoken or seen her in 4 years, takes her back with him to the Hyperion hotel to protect her. Apparently, her life is in danger (you can decide why). He tries to contact her friends in Sunnydale. The only ones that are still living in Sunnydale is Tara and Amy, Xander and Anya moved out to Oregon. Tara and Amy still live in Buffy's old home. Tara gives Angel Giles' number (he lives in England), she suggests talking to him first.  
  
Giles tells Angel that if he believes Buffy is in danger, then he should also find Buffy's daughter, Emma, who is currently living with Hank Summers. Before entering her catatonic state, Buffy had believed that Emma, her four-year-old daughter, had also died. She survived. Surprised, Angel convinces Hank to give over Emma.  
  
Angel continues to hide Buffy while trying to get her back to being herself again. Everyone comes to adore Emma, who looks like her mother and the little girl even befriends Angel's son, Connor. Emma stays there while they care for her "sick" mother.  
  
You can decide what to do when Buffy wakes up and also what evil is apparently "after them".  
  
Must Haves:  
  
-Emma was conceived by Spike and Buffy, much like Connor was by Darla and Angel. Emma has never met Spike (maybe killed after he turned on the gang?). Emma and Connor are both at the age of four.  
  
-Connor and Emma team up to get Buffy and Angel together, Connor wants a mommy and Emma wants a daddy.  
  
-Buffy and Angel get together sometime in the story. Basically, a good fluffy ending.  
  
-Emma and Connor, when the AtS gang goes to Caritas, sing karaoke together-- you pick what song (I think that would be cute) *G*.  
  
-Angel and Buffy eventually tell about their experiences to each other and how their kids came to be. Buffy finds out about Darla and Angel finds out about Spike. 


End file.
